


SUBMISSIVE!TONY FOREVER

by batman87



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batman87/pseuds/batman87
Summary: Tony was having the most wonderful dream and Loki was about to ruin it but decided not to....I SUCK AT SUMMARIES.





	

Tony could taste the sweet milk running over his tongue, yet somehow he knew this was all just a dream and pretty soon he was going to wake up only to be disappointed by reality.

Meanwhile (in the same bed) Loki was stifling his laughter, he had just woken up to Tony Stark sucking on his nipple like a new born infant. Loki couldn’t help but also find it sort of cute; he stuck a thumb in Tony’s mouth to try and pry him off, only to see milk dribble out and onto the bed. Loki’s eyes flew wide open, he had many things different from the midguardians and the others but he never knew he could lactate like that.

Tony whined as something in his dream was blocking out the milk he wanted oh so bad. He moved his head forward to butt his head against the thing; as soon as he did that the thing fled and he began sucking harder and longer. He found that it made more milk come out. Loki’s mind was flooding with thoughts questions and wonder but the dragging sensation coming from his nipple was keeping him grounded. Loki soon returned to reality, cradling a hand on the back of Tony’s neck; now he was encouraging Tony to suck the milk from his nipples.

Loki was alarmed at the rate his other pec was filling up with the fresh milk and it was beginning to become quite painful. He had only experienced this when he was a mare and he had given birth to his son, an eight legged horse but at that time he was a female not a male. Tony sucked one last time at the pec trying to get the remaining milk from it and licked the nipple for droplets of milk left on in. Tony mewled in want, he wanted more of the sweet tasting milk; he tried to suck on the nipple one more time but with no success, he got no milk from it. Loki gave Tony a glazed over look, pulling him away from the nipple, earning him a whimper and leading him to the other which Tony latched onto without a second thought.

The milk had returned! Tony thought with joy as he swiped his tongue over the nipple repeatedly and sucked with renewed vigour. He pressed his hand unconsciously onto Loki’s pec, squeezing the milk out, his mouth was overflowing and soon he was choking, eyes fluttering open and feeling a soothing helpful hand rubbing his back.

Loki smirked at Tony, while Tony could only gasp for breath during coughs and wonder what the fuck was going on. Tony soon realised that the sheets were wet, what the heck did he choke on? Licking his lips, he tasted the familiar taste of the breast milk and stared at Loki in shock. Loki only stared back at him and nodded, Tony couldn’t help but drop his gaze to the pec and lick his lips; he wanted more.  
Loki knew what Tony wanted but he wanted to hear him ask him first. Unlike most people think, Loki is not the submissive, he is the dominant; Tony was actually to shy to vocalise his crush on him so he had to order him in his stern dominant voice. Tony had immediately melted at the voice and had told him very quietly but told him nonetheless; that night was the night they had started the relationship, it was also the night they had their first few kisses in their relationship.

After that night they had experimented many times with different things. Out of all the experiments the few that stuck were spanking, public, infantilism, butt plugs and garter stockings.  
Tony opened his mouth trying to force the words out but his tongue wasn’t cooperating and all he could do was let out strangled garbles of what was supposed to be words. He finally managed to work out what he was going to say and tried again.

“Daddy, may I please have some more milk?” he asked in the sweetest voice that made Loki’s heart melt.

“Yes, you may” Loki answered as he guided Tony back to his nipple.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short but to tell you the truth I'm just very lazy. To tell you how lazy I am, I will inform you that I once did not turn off my caps lock for a year...It's one simple button.


End file.
